billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Hatcher
Francis Hatcher is the current patriarch of the Hatcher family. He is the son of Eric Hatcher, the husband of Susanne Hatcher, the father of Johnny Hatcher, the father-in-law of Jenny Hatcher and the grandfather of Billy and Tommy Hatcher ''Appearance and personality Francis is an elderly man with emerald green eyes and appears to be balding, only have four strands of hair left on the top of his head and streaks of grey hair on the sides. Despite his advanced age, Francis is very muscular, due to him working on the farm with his son. His attire is an orange long sleeved shirt, dark blue cuffed overalls and brown boots. He has a wedding ring that his wife Susanne gave to his, but he keeps it in his dresser drawer to keep it safe. Francis is very loving, devoting and caring, especially towards his wife, son and grandsons. After working in the army, he suffers from post-traumatic stress and anything that reminds him of war will make him an emotional wreck. After the death of his wife, he became prone to emotional breakdowns and often has to be calmed by Johnny. His loving side overshadows his grief however and has to step forward and be a paternal figure for his grandchilden's sakes. 'History:''' Early life and family Francis was born in Aurora to Eric Hatcher, a plane pilot who retired after his own father Philip 'Anchor steel' Hatcher died in the line of duty. To make matters worse, Francis' mother died shortly after giving birth to him, leaving a gaping hole in his family that could never be repaired. At age eight, he met his future wife Susanne after chasing a chicken who escaped from the coop. After breaking his arm, he was visited by Susanne who began to show him some of the tourist attractions she wanted to see (Niagara falls being on the top of the list.) She then wrote '♡ Suzy' and told him her feelings to him, saying 'Ya know, you're not like the other boys. I like you!" Francis watched her go to her house and, despite the window landing on his arm, began to fall in love with Susanne. As they reached their teenage years, Francis proposed to Susanne and got married a year later. Shortly after getting married, Francis volunteered in the army and went over seas to help in the war effort. During this time, he developed post-traumatic stress disorder after seeing his fellow soldiers die in the line of duty. He was eventually discharged and returned home to his doting wife, who sadly told him that Eric had passed away while he was fighting. She did however share the news that she was pregnant with their child. Nine months later Francis and Susanne welcomed their son Jonathon 'Johnny' Hatcher into the world. Susanne's death and grandchildren When Johnny became ten, both he and Francis surprised Susanne by giving her tickets to her favorite tourist spot, Niagara falls. While visiting there, Susanne had a medical emergency and was rushed to the nearest hospital. Francis was happy to see Susanne healthy and returning home after everything checked out, however four years later her illness came back and this time there no way of saving her. As Susanne laid on her deathbed, she made Johnny promise that he would find a beautiful woman to be his wife, be a loving father and had Francis be a loving grandfather. After Susanne died, Francis fell into a depression that seemed endless. Years later, Francis was introduced to Jenny by his son, who Francis approved of almost immediately. One day, Jenny approached the two and were dumbstruck when he learned Johnny impregnated her and helped with their 'shotgun wedding'. Francis met his new grandson William 'Billy' Hatcher and carefully rocked him as Johnny helped Jenny up. He gave Billy back to his son and daughter-in-law and tearfully smiled at his new family. Susanne's revival Francis made an ofrenda while Billy worked on his Dia de los muertos project, getting an old picture of Susanne in her wedding dress from out of the attic. According to Francis, Susanne was eighteen when he asked her to marry him and when he did, she was ecstatic to hear the question. During his family's time in the land of the dead (brought upon by Dark Raven) Francis tried everything in his power to calm a crying Tommy until Billy (along with every deceased member of the Hatcher family) came to the land of the living. Francis became shocked and overjoyed after seeing Susanne appear to him and smile sweetly at him.Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Humans